


Fuck Session

by ohmiyaskdesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT5, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno Satoshi just loves a good fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Session

**Author's Note:**

> OOC.Words that aren't meant for you are written in this post. I warn you, don't read it if you're under 17. If you do, though, don't blame me for your own mistake.

Ohno watched the sweat drip from Nino’s red face as he thrust his dick in deeper the latter’s hole. He could feel the younger tighten his walls around his aching dick as he moaned for more, while caressing the latter’s bare back. The mere smell of Nino’s faint scent was clouding his thoughts as images of banging Nino dry overcame his senses. 

“F-Fuck!” Nino groaned as he bounced up and down. 

Hearing Nino curse while having sex made it impossible for Ohno to cum harder. He could feel the latter tighten up more, begging to go faster and harder. He refused to answer his request as he slowed down so he could hear him beg even more. But the latter only wheezed and coughed as he already came over his stomach and his bed.

 

“Damn it, Nino!” Ohno punched the younger in the stomach. “I didn’t tell you to fucking come yet!”

“I’m sorry!” Nino hid under covers. “I didn’t mean to!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ohno spat. “We’ll continue this tonight.”

“Y-yes,” the skinny man whimpered.

===

Ohno Satoshi was someone who was hard to approach. Despite his friendly aura, everybody feared him in the background as he walked away smirking at their fear. No one knows how he made people beg on his feet, nor will he ever show why. He only trusted a few people since nobody was worth enough to know.

Taking a turn in one corner to his younger classmen‘s office, he locked the door behind him once he entered  the cramped place.

“Sho!” Ohno slammed his hands on the table for attention. “That fuck buddy you gave me is the best one so far!”

“I told you so,” Sho smirked. “Now when are you going to give  _me_  a chance?”

Ohno tapped his chin, pondering if he should ever give his younger classmen a chance to taste what he had. He’s heard from Jun that Sho was great in bed, but he never really went for buff looking guys. He preferred that weak and skinny man lying in chains in his apartment. Besides, he was the only person he hadn’t fucked in his trust circle.

“Please?” Sho begged as he clasped his hands together. “I promise I won’t fail you!”

The older male smirked as he lifted Sho’s chin and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Drop by my house tonight, and try not to disappoint me.”

Sho flung his arms around Ohno’s legs as he said, “Thank you,” so many times. He could already feel his dick hardening just by watching the younger male hug his legs like that. It wouldn’t be bad to have a threesome tonight, or maybe even more for dinner. Then again, he had other fuck buddies that he could invite. 

“Hey Sho,” Ohno kicked the younger male away from his legs. “Why don’t you invite your little boyfriend tonight too? And give Jun a call.”

“Masaki? Why do want them? Why can’t it just be you and me?” 

“Shut it!” Ohno hissed. “Invite the others or there’ll be no tonight.”

“O-ok,” Sho nodded his head. “I’ll do it.”

Ohno watched Sho take his phone out clumsily as he stripped his pants and boxers off his legs. Taking his hardened dick in his hands, he made sure Sho was watching him as he moaned. He smirked when the latter licked his lips, his eyes concentrated on Ohno’s hard flesh.

“Nope,” Ohno pushed Sho away from him. “Call them while you watch me jerk off. If you get them to come tonight, you have to do a little show for me right here, right now.”

The latter said nothing more as he tapped his foot impatiently on the dirty floor while his eyes were glued to Ohno’s dick. He loved seeing the others suffer before him so his stamina was getting even higher. His eyes closed tight when he squeezed even tighter and pumped ever so slowly at his own dick. He grabbed a small little cup from Sho’s desk, and groaned when he came in the cup. 

“Drink it,” Ohno slid the cup to the man. “Did they say yes?”

Sho nodded his head, still saying nothing as he grabbed for the cup greedily. He drank the cum slowly so his adams apple was bobbing up and down. And now that he had an approval from the other two, he demanded that Sho create the show he had promised. 

“Can’t this wait for tonight?” Sho stripped his pants down along with his boxers. “I can’t do it--”

“Shut up and masturbate!” 

The latter did as he was told and closed his mouth shut. He licked both his hands and rested his right leg on top of the desk so his dick was face to face with Ohno’s face. The younger male traced the tip on Ohno’s face until he pumped at his own member. 

Ohno watched, amused at  how people could give in so easily to him. He kept his eyes on Sho’s face, always wondering how beautiful a person can be when they having a great time before him. For as long as he can remember, he loved seeing people having that restraint on their face while begging for something they wanted. 

“Cum in my mouth,” he blew at the pre-cum tip. 

The latter brought his dick to Ohno’s lips and after a couple of more pumps, he came in the his mouth as he watched his cum drip down Ohno’s mouth. 

 

“Oh, you’re good for tonight’s feast alright,” Ohno licked Sho’s tip, “and tonight, all of you are mine.”

===

 

“So, what’s the invite for?” a taller male asked him as he took his shoes off the entrance. “Are we playing a game tonight?”

“No, you dumbass,” Ohno thumped the talkative male on the head. “We’re having a group session.”

“Oh.”

“Now where’s Sho? I thought he was with you?”

“Oh, he’s just taking stuff out from the car. Don’t worry, he’ll be here soon.”

“Say Aiba,” Ohno twirled the taller male around. “Why don’t you say we make Sho mad when he comes in.”

“No, I really can’t--”

Ohno stopped the blabber mouth by pressing his lips to Aiba. Whenever he was around the taller male, he loses himself around him because of his skinny as body and cute ass smile. He really couldn’t resist a good charm once in a while. 

“Ah…” Aiba moaned into the kiss. 

Ohno saw this as a chance to deepen their kiss. He slid his tongue in skillfully the hot mouth while fighting for dominance with the latter’s mouth. Ohno knew he won when Aiba was moaning even more, and his hands were going under his shirt.

“HEY!” Someone slammed the door shut. “Hands off the merchandise!” Sho always called Aiba a merchandise because he was the best boyfriend he ever had.

“Sho-chan!” Aiba broke the kiss so he could run up to his boyfriend. “Oh-chan and I were just… having fun!”

Sho rolled his eyes. “Whatever, as long as he didn’t touch your dick before I did tonight.”

“Eh?! Oh-chan finally decided to fuck you too? What’s your secret?!” 

Sho chuckled. “Nothing much, he just thought about it and said yes.”

“What?!” Aiba screamed. “I even had to go through papers just to get a night with him.”

“Well I--”

“Enough with the chatter,” Ohno glared at the couple. “Now to introduce Aiba to Nino.”

“Oooh~” Aiba breathed. “Is he joining us too?”

“Of course,” Ohno grabbed Aiba’s wrist and guided him to his bedroom. Once they entered, the room was as dark as night but the two could see the skinny man lying limp on the bed. Ohno could see the steady breathing coming from Nino as he walked to the side of the bed, Aiba in the other. 

“Oh my gosh!” Aiba ran his hands over the pale body. “He’s sexy! Where did you find him?”

Ohno raised an eyebrow. “Sho didn’t tell you? He found this guy for me from the streets a few months ago.”

“He did what?!” Aiba yelled louder, causing Nino to stir in his sleep. “Why I’m going to--”

“Shut up!” Ohno covered Aiba’s mouth with his hand. “He’s asleep. I want him ready for tonight.”

“Sorry,” Aiba mumbled through Ohno’s hand.  He couldn’t stay mad at Aiba as the man always made him laugh, or smile during hard times. 

“Let’s go,” Ohno signaled the taller male to the door.

“’Kay.”

===

Ohno, Sho, and Aiba were in the kitchen, chattering away while waiting for Jun to arrive. They talked about what was going down tonight while also talking about each other’s first time. Aiba said that his first time was with Ohno when he met him a few years back. Sho glared at Ohno, but looked away when the older male glared back at him. Then Sho said that his first time was with Jun, who then received a look from Aiba, when he was still in college. Jun was only his fuck buddy and nothing else; it made Aiba smile after hearing their relationship. Last but not least, Ohno’s first time was with someone he had trusted so much back in high school. But he was heart-broken when he caught the person he loved, cheating with him in the gym storage while he stood there, doing nothing about  it. Before Sho and Aiba could comfort him, the door opened unannounced and Jun came in whistling.

“What got you in a good mood?” Sho took the coat off Jun’s arms.

“Nothing much. Just that Satoshi finally decided to have a group session.”

“You mean this is your first time?!” Both Sho and Aiba turned to face Ohno.

“Yep. And I want all of you to let me experience my first time. If you fail,” Ohno glared at the three men before him, “you all are going to do what I tell you to do, forever.”

“But you already do!” Aiba whined. 

“I know,” Ohno said with pride. “Now, just let me get Nino to wake up while all of you take your damn clothes off.” He walked from them, hearing clothes rustling to the floor, and zippers being unzipped. Tonight would be one  _epic_  night.

“Nino,” Ohno shook the limp body. “Wake up, I brought guests for us tonight.”

Nino’s eyes slowly opened and he yawned after. “Huh?”

“Wake up,” Ohno gave him a peck on his abdomen. Seeing the latter so innocently before him made him feel guilty about what he’s done to him the past few months. He closed his eyes when he remembered being so hard on him that morning, and raping him a few times when Nino begged to stop. 

“It’s ok,” Nino whispered and kissed him on the lips. “I’m not mad at you.”

Ohno pulled his head away. “But I know you want to run away. I know you hate me right now.”

“I don’t. In fact, if you unlock me from these chains, I won’t even rush out of that door.”

He gulped when he took the keys out of his night table. His hands were trembling a bit when he was unlocking the chains while he started feeling abandoned already. However, he didn’t hear sounds of Nino’s feet running from the bedroom, but the sounds of heavy breathing.

“Thank you,” Ohno rubs Nino’s chin. “I’m glad you didn’t run away.”

“I told you so,” Nino smirked. “Now where’s the guests? I had a weird dream about some other guy touching my body…”

“Oh trust me, that wasn’t a dream,” Ohno chuckled, remembering that it was Aiba who appeared in his “dream”.

“Aiba, Nino. Nino, Aiba,” Ohno introduced them to each other. He was glad to see Nino warming up to the others. For a second there, he thought that Nino was ready to head for the door.

“Wow! Nino-chan is even cuter when he’s awake!” Aiba interjected. 

“I know,” Sho agreed. “That’s why I picked him for Ohno.”

“Whatever,” Jun butts in. “Can we start now? My dick is starting to feel hard just seeing you guys naked.”

“Oh yeah,” Ohno stripped himself off his own clothes. “Shall we head to my bedroom?”

Once the band of five entered Ohno’s bedroom, things where happening to fast. Aiba was pinned to wall while Sho was kissing him with so much passion. Jun sucking on Ohno’s dick while Ohno was giving Nino a gentle, yet passionate kiss on the lips. 

Sounds of moaning and groaning filled the room as Ohno wondered why he haven’t done this before. But his thoughts were interrupted once he felt Nino melting under him. He could feel Nino’s hands teasing with his nipples along with Jun giving him one of the best blowjobs ever. Ohno took a quick look on the corner of his eyes and sees Sho lubing his dick before fucking Aiba hard in the ass.

“Fuck me, Jun,” Sho panted.

The youngest of all of them obeyed and lubed his own dick, leaving Ohno’s dick to feel the cold air enveloping around it. His cock twitched at the sight of Jun fucking Sho, Sho fucking Aiba, and Aiba pumping at his own dick. He moaned even harder while he was still kissing with Nino. 

“I-I want you in me,” Nino panted after breaking the kiss.

“Are you sure baby? I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“I’m sure,” Nino handed him the lube. “Just, fuck me please.”

Ohno grabbed the lubed that was thrown besides him and started rubbing the blue liquid over his dick. He ushered Nino to come closer to him as he inserted his lubed finger inside the tight ass. He kept pulling in and out, adding more fingers as he could hear Jun, Sho, and Aiba moan all together. Ohno then grabbed Nino on his side, and told him to put lube on his own dick. 

Nino did as he was told and walked to Jun’s behind without even telling him. Nino inserted his own dick in Jun’s ass while the youngest groaned in pain. Ohno smirked, seeing Jun in pain was always a good thing for him. 

All the five men were fucking each other with Aiba in the front, still pumping at his own dick. They were all in sync the same time as they moaned. All men begged to go faster and soon, they all screamed as they came in each other’s hole; Aiba came in all over his stomach and hands.

“C-can you f-fuck me too, Satoshi?” Sho panted, his face red and sweaty. 

Ohno took his dick from Nino’s hole and added more lube on his dick. He demanded Sho to be on all fours while he sees Nino trying to get it with Aiba. He smiles, thinking that Nino might have taken an interest in Aiba because of earlier. 

 

He didn’t give Sho a warning when he entered his dick inside Sho’s hole. He thrust in slowly at first along with Sho’s moan. When he looked to his left, he sees Jun jerking himself off while watching Nino suck Aiba’s dick. Ohno could feel his dick start to feel harder again while pumping Sho’s dick. He fastened his pace when he heard moans filling the room once again, and Sho begging for more. The sounds of skin against skin slapping against each other made Ohno moan his loudest. Soon enough, he groaned into Sho’s back, his cum filling Sho’s body. He continued fucking the latter until Sho too, came on his hands and the floor.

“Fuck!” Ohno pulled away from Sho’s hole. “Masaki never told me your ass feels so good.”

“I…told you…” Sho panted. “I…promised…didn’t I?”

Ohno nodded his head in agreement. He took a couple of breathes until he remembered how he left the others. He sees Jun still jerking off, moaning, and his eyes glued on Aiba fucking Nino. So he rushed to the youngest of them all and took the hard dick in his mouth. He teased the head until he could taste the pre-cum in his mouth. Seeing that the latter wanted more, Ohno bobbed his head up and down, faster and faster. It only took a couple of sucking when Jun finally released in Ohno’s mouth. He licked every cum dripping from his mouth, making sure that he licked everything clean. 

The whole night, one was fucking each other until they couldn’t even cum anymore. Ohno just stood there, watching the other have fun while he was having the time of his life. Since the four didn’t fail, he might even consider doing this three times a week. Soon, all five men were sprawled on the floor, sleeping heavily till sunrise.

===

“Satoshi,” Nino pawed playfully at his face. “When are we going to do this again?”

Ohno looked around him. The light was pouring down his room, as he sees Jun, Sho, and Aiba sleeping on each other and breathing steadily. He slings his arm around Nino’s neck and says, “As long as you say you love me, then we’ll do this anytime you want.”

Nino blinks in surprise, obviously shocked by Ohno’s sudden demand. But then he opened his mouth, his eyes glimmering in the light. “I love you.”


End file.
